@option
@option is one of the exclusive features of MouRO and consists of a command with twelve different subcommands that can be accessed by it. Using @option Just type @option and a log with 12 lines will appear as follows: 1: Auto looting: Off/On 2: Auto-select target for offensive skills: No/Yes 3: Auto-reuse fixed-range offensive skills: No/Yes 4: Auto-party target for support skills: No/Yes 5: Auto-target attackers when idle: No/Yes 6: Yell skill names: No/Yes 7: Yell rest needs: No/Yes 8: Pet yell rest needs: No/Yes 9: Hide common broadcasts: No/Yes 10: Targets pets with heal: At XX HP. 11: Auto feed pets: At XX% fullness 12: Skip party loot distribution: No/Yes To activate/deactivate any of the subcommands you must type @option X, being X''' the number of the command you wish to activate/deactivate. The Subcommands or "Options" 1. '''Auto looting: Differently from the usual @autoloot that allows the player to automatically loot the drops from the monsters he/she kills, this option allows the player to automatically grab items around the item he/she clicks to loot, which means that if he/she clicks in an item to pick it up, the character will search for any other pickable items close to him/her and pick up that item automatically. 2.' Auto-select target for offensive skills': This option allows the player to use some skills without manually targeting for every use, skipping the target check and instantly targetting the enemy that is being actually targetted by auto-attack. This means that if you want to use "Bash" in an enemy that you are already attacking with default auto-attack, by pressing the "Bash" icon button the skill will be instantly used in that enemy. Only skills which effect range are based on the weapon's range are affected by this option. 3. Auto-reuse fixed-range offensive skills: ''' As it says, this option allows the character to auto-cast a fixed-range (isn't based on the weapon's range) offensive skill. To activate such effect, just cast once a skill (that has fixed range and is offensive) in a target, and your character will recast that skill until he/she moves, uses another skill, runs out of mana or dies. 4. '''Auto-party target for support skills: This option allows the character to auto-cast a supportive skill into the entire party without having to do it on each character. To activate this effect, the character must use manually the supportive skill twice on itself. The first time the character buffs itself, while in the second time the character ignores itself and automatically starts buffing all characters that are in the party, including it's own pet and all the other player's pets. A pet can be directly healed by this system with the skill Heal, but only works with the caster's pet when the pet's hp is lower than of it's owner. 5. Auto-target attackers when idle: This option allows the character to automatically retaliate any incoming attack with a normal attack if the character is idle and the enemy who's attacking is in range. Which means that if the character isn't doing any action (moving, attacking or using a skill), and so is only either standing or sitting, he/she will attack whatever enemy that attacks him/her back. That allows the player to attack many enemies without the need of clicking each of them for targetting. 6: Yell skill names: This option allows the player to choose if the character should yell the skill names or not, that means that the name of the skill that usually appears above the character can be removed if this is deactivated. 7: Yell rest needs: This option allows the character to automatically use one of the game emoticons which means either "Low HP" or "Low SP" if those are low enough to mean danger. 8: Pet yell rest needs: Works as the option 7, but in pets. 9: Hide common broadcasts: This option removes broadcasts that happen to appear in game like when a player leaves or enters the server. 10: Targets pets with heal: At XX HP. This option allows the character to heal the Pet with healing skills (except for potion pitcher). This command works with a second argument when activated, as follows: @option 10 XX. XX is a random number between 0 and 100 which will determine how low in % your pet's HP must be until instead of healing yourself your character will redirect any self heals into the pet. 11: Auto feed pets: At XX% fullness This option activates a feature that automatically feeds your pet and homunculi. This option must be used with a second argument when activated, as follows: @option 11 XX. XX is a random number between 0 and 100 which determines how low in % your pet fullness (hungry) must be until you feed it. This feature will only works if you have the food needed for the pet in your inventory, not having it will make a message appear in the log showing what item you're missing in your inventory. 12: Skip party loot distribution: No/Yes This option allows the character to either evade or participate into the party loot distribution system that randomly divides the loot between the party members. Deactivating this option will make the character lose priority in the loot distribution, but if there's no one to pick the items in the party the character will receive the items. Activating this option will let the character receive randomly part of the loot that any party member picks up.